mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Formas de Menosprezar My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (por WaxingCrescent)/@comment-4525527-20161001215906
Anyway, comentando seriamente ponto por ponto. 1'. Entendo aonde quer chegar. Mas num programa onde episódios têm apenas vinte e dois minutos e muitas histórias são contidas dentro dos próprios episódios (raramente havendo um arco de história que dure mais do que dois a quatro episódios), ter ''fanfics que exploram o conteúdo da série e são capazes de criar histórias longas ou curtas, que desenvolvem conceitos e personagens de formas que o programa em si não faz (porque ainda não consideraram ou não podem fazer, devido à classificação indicativa preterida), é extremamente recompensador. Uma das minhas obras favoritas é [https://www.fimfiction.net/story/6007/the-flight-of-the-alicorn The Flight of the Alicorn], recomendo aos anglófonos de plantão. Meu último ponto é que a série está perdendo o rumo criativo (pelo menos até onde assisti, uma vez que estou sem internet e não pude ver todos os episódios recentes). As fanfics em si nunca serão superior ao conteúdo canônico, mas por complementarem-no, podem ser tão boas quanto, mesmo sendo obra não oficial. Especialmente quando a série perde o fôlego e já não se mostra capaz de criar histórias tão cativantes e merecedoras de admiração, pasmem, ou mero apreço. (Como eu detestei Applejack's "Day" Off...) '''2. Posso concordar até certo ponto. Existem certos personagens desenvolvidos dentro do âmbito da fandom que possuem desenvolvimento superior ao de vários apresentados no programa. Talvez esse ponto seja pessoal demais para argumentar, mas sei que já vi obras baseadas na série que possuíam vilões que davam de dez a zero em alguns dos que aparecem no programa (*tosse* Tirek *tosse*). Se um personagem original pode ser melhor do que alguns que são canônicos (terciários, secundários ou protagonistas), não acho que há mal nenhum nisso. ...Embora achar um O.C. melhor que todos os personagens oficiais seja uma heresia. 3'. Acho que sua visão de "maduro" não está suficientemente ampla. Não vou entrar nos méritos de ''clopping aqui, acho demasiado pessoal. Mas maduro ou adulto não é apenas jogar pornochanchada, sangue, palavrões, álcool e demais substâncias entorpecentes dentro de uma obra. Até porque usar esses temas de qualquer jeito, de maneira que não enalteça o enredo, é tão imaturo quanto a G3.5. ...*shivers* Ahem. Maduro é simplesmente tratar de um tema de forma não infantil, simples, estúpida. E nisso, A Amizade é Mágica ''várias vezes se mostra bem mais madura que muitos programas 18+. Maturidade emocional é uma das coisas que fazem (ou fizeram, dependendo de quem você perguntar) essa série tão respeitada. Saber modelar temas pesados (como separação, briga, morte, entre outros) para engrandecer sua narrativa é algo que vemos, por exemplo, em muitos filmes da Disney e Pixar. O exemplo sumário que me vem à mente é ''Os Incríveis. Mas tirando isso, não é por ser um mundo apresentado de forma inocente e cheio de arco-íris que Equestria não possa receber temas menos "apropriados" para criar narrativas interessantes. Ainda mais porque o programa cede espaço à possibilidade desses temas existirem lá, por não ser um mundo ideal ou perfeito. Aliás, longe disso! Já vimos: pobreza, fome, doenças, pragas, golpes de estado, avareza e mesquinharia, escravidão, ''bullying'', intolerância a diferenças, racismo, elitismo, capitalismo desenfreado, violência física catastrófica... Equestria está longe de ser um mundo fofinho. E já vi muitas vezes os autores da fandom incorporarem assassinato, corrupção, erotismo, entre outras coisas, com sucesso em criar uma história muito boa, envolvente e que permitia desdobramentos inéditos para os personagens e o mundo ao seu redor. '''4. Mantenho meu argumento do tópico dois; sinceramente, entre ver um episódio do Discórdia e um do Spike, prefiro o do primeiro, porque a equipe criativa mostrou ser mais capaz, certas vezes, de criar narrativas interessantes para os personagens secundários do que para os protagonistas, ao ponto de diminuir o elenco principal pela sua má utilização. Sinceramente, isso é mais uma questão ou dos roteiristas não saberem escrever bem os protagonistas, ou o fato de que, após seis temporadas, há pouquíssimo espaço para criar narrativas tão boas quanto as das primeiras temporadas (não haver quase nenhum roteirista veterano na equipe hoje em dia com certeza não ajuda). 5'. Sinceramente, acho isso um pouco de frescura da sua parte, ''mon amour. Com mais de cinquenta canções compondo o lado musical do programa (isso sem contar a franquia Equestria Girls ou as canções que não aparecem na série, como aquelas do álbum de natal), é perfeitamente possível que a canção favorita de alguém seja uma das que foram interpretadas pela Lena Hall. Gosto musical é extremamente subjetivo. E não são apenas "frutos de uma bela voz" (ou músicas que são apenas bonitinhas e bem cantadas, entretanto sem substância, que parece ser o que você quis dizer). Essência do Seu Amor carrega uma mensagem poderosa sobre enfrentar medo, baixa autoestima e pressões exteriores. Concordo, A Principal Atração com Crinas possui um enredo fraco, mas isso não tira mérito nenhum das canções (ou então Copo D'água seria um fracasso irredimível). '''6. Eh, por mais que eu goste de bancar a diferentona, tenho que concordar. Gosto das referências aos fãs, das pequenas piadas, das vozes escolhidas. É um episódio especial e uma homenagem fofa ao pequeno mundinho que acompanhamos há mais de cinco anos. Além de tudo, gosto porque mostra que Equestria é um mundo dinâmico e orgânico, que com certeza existe longe do elenco principal. Mas preferir esse episódio (dentre mais de cento e trinta) só pelo fanservice é bizarro. Não faz sentido, vai contra o fato de você ter assistido mais de quatro temporadas para gostar mais de um fenômeno separado que surgiu da existência do programa (bronies e pá) do que a obra que o originou. É tipo preferir isso a isto. 7. What are you talking about, bro. Sunset Shimmer is best waifu. thumb|center|HNNNNNNGH SO CUTE <33 EG melhóres fiumes Flashlight melhor chipe MORRA TIMBER ISPRÚCI, FLASH SENTREE IS BEST PONY HUMAN, SÓ ELE PODE TER FILHOS COM A TWILIGHT >:( ... ... Falando sério, existe alguém que goste mais de Equestria Girls? What the fuuuu– Isso foi "Comentário Desnecessariamente Longo" com Helena Sofia. Beijos, até a próxima~